Danieladult or a kid?
by rosenquist
Summary: Daniel has de aged to a 4 to 5 year old, he has his adult memories and Jack is treating him like a kid just like every one else and Daniel isn’t a happy camper about that at all.
1. Chapter 1

**Daniel- adult or a Kid?**

Author: Rosenquist

Hi everyone this is my first fan fiction.

Rating: PG. No paring.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Stargate sg-1 characters I just borrowing them and I'm not making any money of this.

Summery: Daniel has de aged to a 4 to 5 year old, he has his adult memories and Jack is treating him like a kid just like every one else and Daniel isn't a happy camper about that at all.

Warnings: one of the characters will have an accident, but this story isn't a death fic so she or he will survive. An adult stranger wants something from de aged Daniel, but someone will come to his rescue.

**Sorry if there are misspellings or grammar error. I don't have a beta.**

Somewhere off word on p2x-122 is SG-1, the natives there welcomed sg-1, they offered them food and shelter, they where very peaceful people. What sg-1 didn't know was that they can see people's past and they are most interested in seeing how there childhood has been, too them, happy childhood is very important and when they can see that the person had an unhappy childhood, then there law says that they have too help that person and give him a second chance to get a happy childhood. In Sam they could see some sad times when her mother died, but beside that she had a happy childhood, in Jack they could see that he also had a happy childhood with his parents, including Teal'c had one and in Daniel they could see that in his early years he had a happy childhood but it stopped when his parents died and everything changed and his childhood became a nightmare.

When it became bedtime the natives gave sg-1 a special drink, they told them that the drink is custom to drink before bedtime. After they finished the drink they went to bed and went out cold. The natives made sure that they were fast asleep and then they took Daniel to the treatment facility.

The next day Teal'c was the first one to wake up and not long after Sam and Jack too but Daniel still slept they tried to wake him up but with no luck. They were little worried about Daniel, Sam checked him over, he had a normal puls and steady breathing so they thought that Daniel just needed to sleep and they let him, an hour later Daniel woke up and asked them why they hadn't woke him up.

"Believe me Daniel we tried to wake you, but you were dead to the world!" Jack said.

"Daniel how are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine ….. I think."

"What do you mean by think? Either you are or aren't," Jack said.

"I don't know how to explain it… it's...like… something inside of me is different. Maybe it's because I have had a peaceful sleep with out nightmares this night and it's first time sins my parents died I have been able to have that."

"That's good Daniel you deserve that, I hope for you that you won't suffer from more nightmares," Sam said.

"Maybe it's this world that's have a calm effect on you Daniel," Jack said.

"Yeah maybe, I'm hungry I will get some breakfast and coffee," Daniel said.

After sg-1 had breakfast they talked to the leaders of the natives. They found out that the natives didn't have more advances technology then on earth but they have naquada. In exchange for nauguda the natives wanted medical supplies.

Sg-1 went back to SGC and another SGC team went to p2x -122 for the exchange.

Sg-1 had there physical check up and everything was normal even Daniel's test appeared to be, but something with Daniel isn't normal at all and they will soon find out.

After the debriefing General Hammond told them to take a 3 days vacation and that he didn't want to see them at the SGC in those 3 days except for Teal'c because he lives there. Daniel and Sam were told that they wasn't aloud to take work home and were ordered to rest and they weren't happy about that.

The next morning when Daniel woke up he felt strange, he felt younger. Daniel went to the bathroom and got water on his face when he saw himself in the mirror, he was shocked, not only did he feel younger, but he also looked younger, younger then when he opened the stargate the first time even his hair has the same length.

Daniel took a shower and got dressed and went to the SGC and on the way there he bought a baseball cap to take on, so that he could hide his long hair because the SF at the check in will for sure be suspicious about him with his long hair.

"Dr. Jackson, General Hammond has ordered us not to let any member from sg-1 in before your vacation is over."

"I know but something has happened and I need to get in and talk to General Hammond and Dr. Fraiser!"

"Sorry doctor but I have orders."

"Then please call the General"

The SF phoned the General.

"Sorry General Hammond to disturb you but Dr. Jackson is here at the check in and wants to get in…..yes sir I know your orders but …. He says that something has happened…"

"Doctor the general wants to talk to you."

The SF gave Daniel the phone.

"Good morning Hammond I know you ordered that….no I'm not here to work…something really happened to me and I'm freaked out when you see me you will understand I promise."

"Okay son, go straight to the infirmary and I will meet you there."

General Hammond was worried about Daniel, he called Dr. Fraiser and told her that Daniel is on his way to her and that he sounded agitated and that he will be there shortly too.

General Hammond reach the infirmary before Daniel. Dr. Fraiser asked him if he know what exactly the problem is.

"No Dr. Jackson only told me that something has happened to him and that it freaks him out and that I will understand when I see him."

Just as he said that Daniel came in.

"So son tell us what has happened to you" Hammond said.

Daniel took of his baseball cap.

"As you can see. My hair has grown long over night and I'm looking younger. Younger then I was when I joint sg-1. I think that something happened to me at p2x –122."

"You are right son you are looking younger let Dr. Fraiser look you over," General Hammond said.

"Okay Daniel get to the exam table and get a scrub on and I will be with you in a minute," Dr. Fraiser said.

"Doctor do a DNA test on him and make sure that this is Dr. Jackson, to make sure that he is not an impostor or a clone. Like the colonel's young clone, " General Hammond said.

"Yes sir."

"I have a meeting that I have to attend to inform me if there are any news, I will order 2 SF outside the infirmary just as a precaution. I will order Mayor Cater and colonel O'Neill back to the base," general Hammond said.

Colonel O'Neill and Mayor Cater weren't happy about that they were ordered back, but when General Hammond told them that it was about Daniel they got worried and couldn't be there fast enough.

30 minutes later Dr. Fraiser called General Hammond.

"sir Dr. Fraiser here it's about Dr. Jackson he is still changing I'm afraid it's serious."

"Doctor how serious is it."

"You better come and see it for yourself."

"I will be there right away."

Few minutes later General Hammond visit Daniel in the infirmary and he was chocked when he saw Daniel look like a 16 year old.

"Sir Daniel is in a coma it happened 5 minutes ago and he is de aging more rapidly now, if it continues that way soon he will only be a fetus and will surely die."

"Let's hope that won't happen I will try to contact our allies and ask them for help."

"Then get them to come fast because I'm afraid that there isn't much time."

"Okay Doctor I will contact them right away and tell them to come fast as they can."

Just as General Hammond left the infirmary Teal'c, Sam and Jack came to visit Daniel, Janet told them how bad Daniel's condition is. They were also chocked and afraid to loose Daniel, they stayed at his bedside and didn't wont to leave him for one minute.

At first Daniel de aged every 5 minutes but now every minutes.

20 minutes after the general left the infirmary Daniel had de aged to about a 8 year old.

"Why is this happening to Daniel, he hasn't done anything to deserve this," Sam said.

"No he hasn't" Jack and Teal'c said in unison.

"Daniel we are here for you," Jack said.

3 minutes later he was about 4 to 5 year old. The general came and told them that he haven't heard from there allies.

"Where are they when we need them," Jack said. He was frustrated and afraid that they will loose Daniel ones again and this time for real and he thought that it wasn't fair, they just recently got him back after his acension.

5 minutes later, Daniel hasn't changed since.

"Janet do you think that the de aging finally has stopped?" Sam asked while Dr. Fraiser examined Daniel.

"It's seems that way and let's us hope so."

They all prayed including Hammond that it has stopped. 30 minutes later and he still hadn't changed. Dr. Fraiser told them that she believed that the de aging finally had stopped.

"Do you think that he has his adult memories when he wakes up?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but I hope that he hasn't, because it is to much to handle for a 4 year old with those memories and I'm convinced that he wont let himself be a child," just as she said that Daniel woke up.

"Good morning sleepy head how are you Danny boy?" Jack asked.

"Jack….I'm fine, but I had a weird dream I dreamt that I turned into a child again I'm glad that it was only a dream……….hey wait a minutes my voice sounds funny…it sounds like a child……oh I must still be dreaming….aw!!!! why did you pinch me Jack?"

"So you felt that. I'm sorry to tell you Daniel you aren't dreaming. You have de aged to a 4 to 5 year old," Jack said.

"noooo!!! It must be a nightmare."

"Sorry Daniel, but the colonel is right you have de aged to a child. The general have contacted our allies and let us hope that they know how to turn you back as you were before all this," "Daniel how much do you remember from your past?" Dr. Fraiser asked.

"I remember everything."

"So you have all your adult memories?"

"Yes I'm born July 8. 1970 my parents names was Claire and Melbourne Jackson, I opened the Stargate I'm a widower my wife's name was sha're etc." "when can I go home? I don't wont to stay here because I feel fine accept from that I'm in a child's body."

"Sorry Daniel you just woke up from a coma and you have de aged to a 4 year old. You have to stay here for a while for observation, to make sure that you are physically and mentally alright."

"5 year old Janet not 4 and I'm mentally alright."

"Okay then 5 but you have a lot to digest and there will be some changes like things you can't do anymore now that you are 5 years old."

"Yes Janet my body is 5 but not my soul and memories they are 35 years old"

"we can talk more about that later now you have to eat something and after dinner you have to rest."

"Teal'c and I can get something for him at the commissary. What do you like to have Daniel?" Sam asked.

"coffee and some sandwich please that would be nice, thank you Sam."

"no coffee for you young man. Give him some milk Sam." Dr. Fraiser said.

"Janet please I want coffee I don't drink milk."

"It's not for debate Daniel as long, as you are so young you can't have coffee and you need milk for your growth."

"But….."

"No buts Daniel I'm the Doctor here."

Daniel wasn't happy at all and they could see that in his face.

"Be a good boy Danny," Jack said.

"I'm not a boy Jack I'm a man in a small body, so don't treat me as a child."

"Well….. Danny…."

"Stop Jack I don't want to here it! And my name is Daniel not Danny."

Teal'c and Sam weren't interested in joining the argument and went to get some food for Daniel. They brought milk and not coffee because they where more afraid of Janet's wrath then Daniel's.

Daniel made faces when he saw milk instead of coffee, he ate his sandwich and red Jello, but he didn't touch his milk.

"Drink your milk Daniel it's Doctor's orders," Dr. Fraiser said.

"No thank you, you can't make me!!!"

"Danny…..sorry Daniel….. do you really want to get the Doc angry, she has some really long needles…." Jack said.

"I don't care I don't want milk, but some water would be nice please."

"Okay Daniel this time you can leave the milk and drink some water instead, but if you have to be a child for long, you have to start to drink milk so you can get some calcium." Dr. Fraiser said.

"I'm not intending to be in a child's body for long. I hope our allies knows how to make me big again."

Both Dr. Fraiser and Jack were also hoping that there allies knows how to turn him big again they were afraid how Daniel would react if he have to grow up all over again like any other normal child.

"Daniel we have to get someone to buy you some cloths and other things you need." Dr Fraiser said.

"I will do that doc, Teal'c and Cater do you want to join me?" Jack asked.

"Jack please stay with me for little while longer I don't want to be alone right now."

"Okay Daniel I will stay, Cater, Teal'c do you mind go to the mal and buy stuff for Daniel?"

"Of couse sir" Cater said.

"I will too." came from Teal'c.

"Thank you Sam, Teal'c, but please don't buy me any toys or stuffed animals and don't buy me cloths with action- or superheroes on them, just simple cloths with plan colours with no prints or pictures on them please!!"

"Sam can I talk to you a minute," Dr. Fraiser asked.

They went to Fraiser's office.

"Sam I want you to buy Daniel some toys I know that he is against it, but he has to sooner or later accept that he is a child now and I think it is good for him if he let himself loos and be a kid and have fun playing like other children."

"Good luck with that Janet you are going to need it. I will buy some toys if you tell Daniel that you ordered it."

"I will and I have made a list of things Daniel is going to need."

Janet gave Sam the list and Teal'c and Sam went to the mal.

Jack and Daniel played chess together, after they played for about 30 minutes Jack could see that Daniel was tired.

"Danny let us take a break so you can get some sleep you look tired," Jack said.

"I'm not tired Jack I don't need a nap."

"You can't fool me Danny."

Jack took the chess board aside and lay Daniel down and tucked him in his blanket, he protested and said that he isn't a baby who needs to be tucked in, but as soon as his head was on the pillow he went to sleep. Dr. Fraiser witnessed it all.

"Thank you colonel to get Daniel to sleep, he needs it now more then ever and he needs an adult who can help him to cover his needs, like you just did to get him to take a nap even that he didn't want to."

"You a right Doc he needs someone to take care of him as long as he is a kid and I want to be that someone and I'm going to tell it to the general now while Danny is sleeping."

"I'm glad to hear that colonel and I will keep an eye on Daniel while you are gone."

General Hammond approved that Jack got guardianship of Daniel while he is downsized. Daniel was still sleeping when Jack returned to his bedside and when Teal'c and Sam went back from shopping.

"So what did you all buy for Danny?" Jack asked.

"Well…. all different clothes that children needs, but without prints and pictures on them, some shoes, a stuffed camel, lego, cars…"

"Wait a minute you bought a stuffed camel and toys!!!! I thought I heard Danny tell you not to buy any of that," Jack said.

"Yes he did, but it was Doctors orders, she gave us a list and highlighted the list of toys," Sam said.

"I don't want to be there when you show him the toys," Jack said.

"We will let Dr. Fraiser do that it was her orders," Teal'c said.

"Where did you put all the things you bought?"

"In a WIP room, sir, till Daniel is relished from the infirmary. Where is he going to live, in a WIP room sir?"

"No Cater I have talked to general Hammond about it and we think it's for the best that he is coming home with me and that I will be his guardian as long as he is downsized," Jack said.

"That's good sir, but I'm afraid that he won't be happy about it because he is a very independent person and he likes to take care of himself," Sam said.

"Yeah I know Cater, but as long as he is a kid he can't live by himself and he needs someone to take care of him," Jack said.

"I agree with you sir I hope he can see that to."

Few minutes later Daniel woke up.

"Good afternoon sleepy head and you said you weren't tired and you slept for 2 hours," Jack said.

"Hi Jack have you heard from our allies?"

"No sorry Danny we haven't," Jack Said.

Just as he said that Jacob Cater and general Hammond came in.

"Dad!!! Do you know how to help Daniel?"

"Hey Sammie. I will come to that later. Hey Daniel how are you?"

"Thanks Jacob I would feel a lot better if you can help me get big again….can you???"

"I don't know Daniel. The only idea I have is to try with the healing device."

"Okay let's try that Jacob," Daniel said.

"Wait a minute Danny. Let's ask the Doc first. Jacob are you sure it can turn him to an adult again and is it save for him?" Jack asked.

"No I'm not sure Jack, but it's worth to try and there is no risk for Daniel."

Dr. Fraiser aloud Jacob to try the healing device, but nothing happened and they all were disappointed especially Daniel. Jacob went back to the tok'ra and promised that if they found out a way to turn Daniel back they would be back to help.

The next 3 days Daniel was poked and prodded. Dr. Fraiser, a paediatrician and child- and adult psychologist agreed that Daniel has to accept that he is a child now and that he needs to play with toys and that he need someone to take care of him. They know that he has all his adults memories, they wish that he didn't remember his adult time, because it's in the way for Daniel to accept that he is a child now and let himself loose and be a child and play like other children. They also agreed that he shouldn't be aloud to work not on till he is older and they told that at the briefing with general Hammond and the rest of sg-1 accept for Daniel.

Hammond and rest of sg-1 wasn't happy of hearing that they think that he shouldn't be aloud to work and they know how Daniel will react to that when he get the news.

4 days after Daniels downsizing Thor showed up, but he couldn't help him either. He promised Daniel that he will try to find someone that can help. In those 4 days Daniel was in the infirmary Jack, Sam and Teal'c took there turn to be with Daniel so he wouldn't be alone. The next day Dr. Fraiser relished him from the infirmary.

"Finally I can leave the infirmary and I can't wait to get to my office and then going home and sleep in my own bed."

"No Daniel not your office, colonel O'Neill and general Hammond are waiting for you in the generals office, they have some things they need to talk to you about. Sam would you mind going with Daniel to Hammonds office?"

"Of course, come on Daniel."

"Janet, Sam I can go by myself I do remember where his office is."

"Humour me Daniel. Sam go with him and make sure he goes directly to the general's office and not to his own."

They went to general Hammonds office.

"Sam are you going inside to?"

"No Daniel the meeting is only with the general, the colonel and you."

Hammond's office:

"General Hammond I think it's best that we tell Daniel one thing at a time. I think the first thing we should tell Daniel is that he is going to live with me and that I'm his guardian now and wait to tell him that he isn't aloud to work here again before he is older."

"I agree with you colonel."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in doc….Daniel," general Hammond said.

"Take a seat Daniel" "Daniel I know You won't like what the Colonel and I are about to tell You, son."

Daniel didn't like to here that, are they about to tell him that they will skip him to foster care, I can't go through that again, no they can't physically I'm in a 5 year old body, but mentally I am 35.

"Just tell me."

Hammond has a hard time to explain to Daniel that he can't go home and live by himself, he knows how hard he had with his first childhood. He looked at colonel O'Neill and let him tell Daniel.

O'Neill wasn't happy about that either.

"Danny the thing is.."

"Jack don't call me Danny, I maybe look like a kid now, but I'm an adult in a Childs body!!"

"Okay Daniel then, but you not being a child now, the doctors and I don't agree with you, you are in denial, face it kid, you are a Kid Now!!"

Daniel is very hurt by that comment, since when does Jack agree with the doctors, he must know that I know best.

"No Jack I'm not in denial, I know that I'm in a 5 year old body, but mentally I am 35 and no one can convince me that I'm mentally 5, because I'm not!!!!!!!"

"Let's have that discussion another time, now we have to discuss your living arrangement out of the SGC," Hammond said.

Daniel face turned pale "I'm going to live in my apartment of course."

"Danny that's not going to happen as long You are a child, You can't live by Yourself somebody has to take care of You!!"

"How many times do I have to tell You my name is Daniel, I'm not a child and I can take care of myself," now Daniel was very angry.

"Son, the colonel is right You can't live by yourself, people who finds out will call social workers and they will take you to foster care," Hammond said.

"What about I find another apartment somewhere, where nobody knows me and tell people that I have a genetic disorder that makes me look like a child like that actor who first played Karate kid."

"No way are we letting you live by yourself, so face it kid that will be to dangerous for you" Jack said.

"Adults who doesn't grow very tall some as high as a 5 year old or smaller lives by themselves and so can I!!!"

"You are right they can live by themselves and that's because they are adults, but you are a child now so face it!!" I'm not letting Danny in danger I don't want to loose Danny like I lost Charlie Jack thought.

"Please Jack you are my best friend you have to trust me it's my body and soul I know best and I know I can live by myself and I don't want to go from foster home to foster home again."

"I do trust You it's the NID and strangers I don't trust and for now you are not an adult and we will decide what's best for you I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

"Son the colonel is right."

"NO!! he is not right….. and where do you think I shall live?"

"At my place with me." Jack said.

"You? You are my best friend not my foster father and I don't need foster parents or a guardian I have had enough of that for a lifetime!! I am going to live on my own whether You like it or not!!" Daniel ran out of Hammonds office

"Daniel come back we are not finished!!!!"

"Colonel let him, he has a lot to digest."

"No way I'm letting him live by himself."

"Neither am I colonel"

Daniel's office:

I won't go through that again, Jack will get tired of me and send me away like all the foster parents I had, I have to do something but what? I have to proof that I can live by myself, so I have to runaway.

Daniel packed his bag pack with his wallet, computer and other important things but the bag is to heavy for a 5 year old body, so he has to take some things out. Daniel knows the SGC in and out so he has no problem to escape from the SGC.

1 hour later in the commissary. "Teal'c, mayor Carter have you two seen Danny lately? I can't find him."

"No sir I haven't."

"I have not seen DaneilJackson since he was relished from the infirmary"

"I last saw Danny in Hammonds office where we told him that he can't live in his apartment as long as he is a child and he wasn't a happy camper about that. I am starting to get worried it's to dangerous for a child to wonder around the SGC alone."

"With all do respect sir Daniel has all of his adult memories he knows the SGC in and out."

"Mayor I know he has all his adult memories and that's one of the risen he has a hard time to accept that he is a child again and to allow himself to be a child. And I still think it's to dangerous for him to wonder around the SGC alone will you 2 help me look for him?"

O'Neill called Hammond and told him that Danny is missing. Hammond started a search party,

O'Neill, Carter, Teal'c, Hammond and rest of SGC personnel looked every where for Daniel with no luck.

10 hours later in the briefing room.

"I do not believe that DaneilJackson is still at the SGC."

"I think you are right Teal'c Elvis Presley has left the building." Jack said.

"What has DaneilJackson leaving the SGC to do with Elvis Presley O'Neill?"

"Nothing Teal'c just forget what I said we have to find Danny."

"Sir do you think that NID has kidnapped Daniel?"

"No Mayor I think Danny is officially a runaway and he is so grounded when we find him!!" Jack said.

"I think You are right colonel after what happened in my office 11 hours ago I don't think that NID has anything to do with Daniel's missing."

"General we have to find him no matter what Danny thinks, he can't live by himself it's a snaekpit out there for a 5 year old."

"We will colonel he can't be faraway someone will stop him no adult who sees a 5 year old will let him wonder off alone without calling the police."

"I hope you are right general."

"But sirs Daniel is clever don't you think that he can talk them in to believing him why he is alone?"

"I think Carter is right DaneilJackson is very clever I think he can convince people what he wants them to."

"I don't because he hasn't convincest me that he isn't a child and that he can live by himself," Jack said.

"Let's get started to search fore him outside the SGC with out NID nothesing," General Hammond said.

In Colorado Springs:

Yes!!!! I maid it to this town, with out no one stopping me, the young man I hitchhiked with believed me that I have a genetic disorder that makes me look like a kid. Now I have to get some cash. It's frustrating that I can't go to my apartment because it's the first place they will look for me outside the complex. I have to change my appearance, I think I will dye my hair black.

Daniel noticing a man that is about as high as he is now in his 5 year old body.

"excuse me sir, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes sure you can kid are you lost can't you find your parents?"

"No sir I'm not lost and I'm not a kid I'm an adult just like you. I know it's hard to believe because I look like a kid, but I have a rare genetic disorder that makes me look that way please believe me."

The man didn't believe Daniel at first, but when Daniel talked about things only adult is interesting in then he started to believe him. Daniel also told him that some people are after him because they don't believe that he can take care of himself and that they only see him as a child and not as an adult.

The man bought some things for Daniel and invited him to his place so Daniel could dye his hair there and get brown contact lenses on and a friend of him rented a motel room for him.

Later Daniel went to a solarium, so that he got brown skin. He decided to eat more so that he could gain some few pounds, so that he wouldn't be so skinny.

Few days later Daniel called general Hammond.

"Daniel where are you? I will get the colonel to pick you up."

"I just called to tell you that I'm fine and I won't tell you where I am and don't try to trace the call, because I made sure you can't trace it. Tell Jack and the others I said hi."

"Son please come back, it's to dangerous for you out there alone."

"No I'm not coming back."

Jack came in Hammonds office and he knew that the general was talking to Daniel on the phone. General Hammond gave Jack the phone.

"Daniel take your sorry ass back here!!!"

"Hello to you to Jack. I'm not coming back ever, have a good life Jack."

"Danny please tell me where you are."

"Sorry Jack. Good bye I will keep in touch, like I said to Hammond it is waist of time to try to trace the call," he hung up.

They tried to trace the call and Daniel was right they couldn't trace it. They were all worried about Daniel, they have some SF to keep an eye on his apartment, if he tries to go there.

In Colorado Springs Daniel was running and ran into a man.

"Sorry mister I didn't see you," when he looked at the mans face he took a few steps back, when he saw it was Jack and that Sam and Teal'c was with him. He was afraid that they would recognise him.

"It's ok kid, no harm done," Jack said.

"What's your name?" Sam asked

"Garret Michaels ma'am, what's yours?"

"Ma'am? what a polite boy you are kid, my name is Jack O'Neill I'm a colonel of US Air Force" Jack said.

"And my name is Samantha Cater and I'm a mayor also in the Air Force."

"My name is T Murray and I am not in the military."

"How old are you and where is your parents? you shouldn't be here without adult supervision." Jack said.

"I'm 5 and I was on my way to my parents."

"Okay have you seen a boy? He is about your age, his name is Daniel Jackson junior, he has blond hair, about your height, very skinny and pale," Jack asked him.

"No sorry mister I haven't. Did you loose him?"

"He ran away, we had an argument and we want him back," Jack said.

"I hope you find him" not Daniel finished the sentence in his mind.

"Thank you kid, go to your parents now, they must be worried about you," Jack said.

"Okay goodbye," Daniel ran around the building and leaned against the wall.

Yes!!! They didn't recognise me, I was worried that they would. So my disguise is working, Daniel thought.

At Hammonds office:

"I can't believe that today is 6 months ago that Danny ran away," Jack said.

"sir I have the feeling that he is right under our nose, but we are blinded some how," Cater said.

"Yeah Daniel is good in hiding, maybe you are right Cater that he is right under our nose, maybe that kid we have seen and talked to a few times in Colorado Springs is Daniel," Jack said.

"Then let us find him are you sure that it could be Daniel, sir?" Sam asked.

"No Cater it's not Danny, I meant it ironically, if he was him we would have find that out in a second after we the first time talked to him and besides he has brown eyes not blue, he got black hair and dark skin and he is not very thin like Danny, only his age and height they have in common," Jack said.

"I think O'Neill is right about the boy Garret Michaels and I think he is a normal boy. He is not behaving like as intelligent like DanielJackson. One time we met him some couple asked him something in Spanish and Garret Michaels didn't understand them. I believe if that have been DanielJackson he couldn't walked away from them with out answering them in there language Spanish," Teal'c said.

"So you are positively sure that he isn't Daniel or shall we check that kid out, colonel?" general Hammond asked.

"I'm positively sure sir and I think that it is waist of time to check that kid out, I don't believe that Danny could have fooled us for 6 month," Jack said.

"I'm afraid if we don't find him soon we never will," Cater said with tears in her eyes.

"We have to find him. Let us tell him that we have found a way to make him big again the next time he contacts us," Jack said.

"Sir, that would be cruel," Cater said.

"Mayor Cater is right colonel, we must find another way of getting our boy back," general Hammond said.

"And I don't want to fool DanielJackson like that," Teal'c said.

"Okay it was just an idea."

When Daniel was on his way to the store he was grabbed by a creepy man.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!"

"Come on kid let us get some fun!!"

"NO WAY!!!! MY MOM AND DAD DON'T WANT ME TO PLAY OR GO WITH STRANGERS. SO LET ME GO YOU PEVERT!!!!!"

"No kid you are coming with me," the creepy man said, when he was grabbing the kicking child.

"HELP SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!!"

"Teal'c, Sam did you hear something too?"

"Yes sir, it sounds like a child screaming for help," Sam answered.

"So do I," Teal'c said.

They all ran to the screaming child. They saw a man grabbing the boy Garret Michaels and heard him tell the kid that he won't let him go before they have had some fun and they heard the kicking boy screaming for help. Teal'c was the first one to be there to help the boy and told the man to let go of the boy and warned him if he didn't, but he wouldn't let go of him. Teal'c grabbed the man and relished him from the boy, Sam helped him and Jack went to the boy, he kneeled down so he was face to face with the kid.

"Hey kid, are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No colonel O'Neill he didn't hurt me, you just came at the right time, if you haven't been here I don't know what would have happened to me and I don't think it would have been something nice."

"That's good I'm glad that we heard you and that we got here at the right time before something terrible happened to you. I think that I have to talk to your parents and give them some peace of my mind for letting you be running around alone at your age in this town without adult supervision, look what just happened, proofs that it's to dangerous for you to go alone in this town."

"No you can't!!! and besides they are at work and I was just on my way to the store. Thank you for helping me, but now I have to go."

"No kid you are going with us to the police station, so we can press charges at the man who insulted you and then the police can give your parents a warning not to let you be on your own while they are working….Cater did you call the police?"

"Yes I did colonel O'Neill. They are on there way."

Daniel tried to walk away but Jack grabbed him.

"I don't want to go with you or to the police station. Let me go!!!"

"That's not going to happen it would be irresponsible of us to let you be all by yourself after what almost happened to you."

"Let me go Jack," Daniel said forgetting to alter his voice when he said that.

"Daniel?…Danny is that you?"

"No…no….my name is Garret not Daniel. Let me go."

"Daniel it is you!!!, you forgot to alter your voice!!! So Cater was right you where right under our nose and awhile ago I said that maybe the boy Garret Michaels is Daniel but I just meant it ironically. I didn't know how right I was. You are going back to the base and you are so grounded Daniel!!!!"

"No Jack I'm not going back. I like to be independent and living alone and I can take care of myself I have done that in this sizes of a 5 year old for 6 month now, with no problems accept from this incident. So let me go."

"So I was right, how could you fool us like that? And no I'm not letting you go or let you out of my sight again," Jack said.

"Daniel?" came from Sam.

Daniel kicked at Jack's bad knee and Jack relished Daniel from his grip and Daniel ran.

"Daniel come back!!!!" Sam and Jack yelled, but Daniel just ran and they ran after him while Teal'c kept hold on the creepy man that insulted Daniel. Daniel ran out on the street and he didn't see the car that was coming and he got run over by that car.

"Daniel!!! Get away from the street" Jack and Sam said in unison and just as they said that Daniel got hit by a car.

"Daniel!!!! no!!!!"

Sam and Jack went to Daniel's side.

"Daniel please be okay!!! We just got you back please don't leave us," Jack said.

"He got a pulse colonel but it's very weak," Sam said. Jack took his cell phone called and ambulance.

Few minutes later an ambulance came.

"Do one of you no what the boys name is?" a paramedic asked.

"His name is Daniel Jackson junior," Sam said.

A paramedic checked his pupils with a light pen.

"What is that? Is that a contact lens?" the paramedic asked when he took them off "…. Hey his real eye colour is blue ….Who lets a boy at that age wear contact lenses??"

"I want to go with him," Jack said.

"Are you his relative," the paramedic asked.

"No but I'm his guardian, I'm colonel Jack O'Neill and I want you to get him to the Air Force Academy hospital," he showed them his ID and some papers that proofs that he is legally Daniels guardian.

"How can you let him wear contact lenses at his age, is it because you want him to have brown eyes like you?" the paramedic asked.

"I didn't and I don't have anything against blue eyes!!! He is a runaway and we just found him!!"

Jack answered angrily.

Jack went, with Daniel in the ambulance, to the hospital. Sam called general Hammond and told him what happened and then she went back to Teal'c and told him what happened to Daniel and they stayed with the perpetrator on till the police came. They told the police what happened and that the kid, the man tried to hurt, had an accident and that he is brought to the hospital.

**I hope you like my first LD story so far. Please review. Constructive criticism are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Daniel- adult or a kid (chapter 2)**

Author: Rosenquist.

Rating: T. No pairing.

Category: Kidfic.

Warnings: You may need some tissues, but don't worry it's still no deathfic.

Feedback: Yes please.

Teal'c and Sam met Jack at the hospital.

"Sir, how is Daniel?" Sam asked.

"Not good Cater. He is in surgery. He had cardiac arrest twice on the way here to the hospital. This is so frustrating, we just found him and now this….we can't loose him again and this reminds me to much of….."

"I understand that this reminds you of your son. Sir, but Daniel is tuff he has been through much and pulled thru, he will come back to us again," Sam said.

"Yes DanielJackson is a great warrior and I am positive he will beat this," Teal'c said.

"I hope you two are right."

"Sir, general Hammond and Dr. Fraiser is on there way," Sam said.

"That's good Cater and it's good that Dr. Fraiser is coming I trust her with Daniel. I hope that she can help him."

Not long after, general Hammond and Dr. Fraiser arrived at the hospital. Dr. Fraiser went in the OR and helped with the surgery.

Hours went by, they got more and more frustrated of waiting for news about Daniel, but finally Dr. Fraiser came out of the OR.

"Doc how is Danny?" Jack asked.

"It was touch and go there for awhile, but finally we were successful to stop the internal bleedings, he is still in critical condition, but he is stabilised. He got a swelling on his spinal cord in the Sacral region. We brought him in a artificial coma to give his body time to rest and recover."

"Doc do you mean that he may be paralysed?" Jack asked.

"There is a high risk, that he may be permanently paralysed from his waist down, because the most common causes of damage to the spinal cord occurs through swelling of the cord which is then damaged, it can cause cellular damage and then scar tissue will form, then it will get in the way to form new nerve pathways, that will make the patient's paralysis permanent, so we can't tell if the spinal cord is damaged before the swelling is gone, only time will tell. We have started to give him the medication SoluMedrol, this medication has been shown in studies to improve the overall outcome in certain patients with spinal cord injuries."

"Then let's hope that the medication will help him and that he will be able to walk again………. Doc will he survive?" Jack asked.

"I can't tell you now, in 48 hours we know more."

"You are all aloud to visit him for a few minutes and one of you may stay with him."

"Colonel you can stay with Daniel if you are up to it sir and one of us can take over when you need a break," Sam said.

"Thank you Cater. I want to stay with Danny and be there for him."

"Don't get chocked when you see Daniel, he is in life support that controls his blood flow and respiration as long he is in artificial coma."

Jack stayed at Daniels bedside, Teal'c and Sam came few times so that Jack could take a break.

The next morning 2 nurses came in Daniel's room.

"Sorry colonel we have to ask you to leave the room for awhile, because we want to give Danny a sponge bath." one of the nurses said.

"Danny I'm just outside. I will be back as soon as the nurses is finished helping you," Jack said to Daniel and left the room.

Jack went back to Daniel's bedside as he promised him. Hours went by and night became day. All who knew Daniel prayed for his recovery and was very worried about him and worried how he will react when he finds out that he maybe never will be able to walk again.

Daniel has now been in artificial coma for 48 hours and now it was time to get him out of the coma.

Daniel opened his eyes and he panicked because of the breathing tube in his throat.

"Calm down Daniel, you don't have to be scared, you have a breathing tube in your throat that helped you to breath while you where in artificial coma. I will help you get it out, while I take it out I will ask you to cough," Dr. Fraiser said.

Dr. Fraiser took the breathing tube out while Daniel coughed.

"Daniel you maybe sore in your throat it's because of the breathing tube that was there, but it will go away," Dr. Fraiser said and gave Daniel some ice chips in his mouth.

"Hi Danny I'm glad to see your blue eyes again, welcome back to the living," Jack said.

Daniel tried to talk, but it was hard for him because of the sore throat.

"Don't try to talk now Daniel, wait till you have enough strength to talk," Dr. Fraiser said.

Few minutes later Daniel panicked again.

"Janet !!!! why can't I move my legs?" Daniel said in panicked voice.

"Daniel you have to calm down. You have a swelling on your spinal cord and that's the reason you can't move your legs and we can't tell yet if your spinal cord is damaged before the swelling is gone"

"You mean that not only I'm I trapped in a 5 year old body I maybe also trapped in a wheelchair?"

"Yes Daniel I'm sorry."

"This can't be happening. Jack please tell me this isn't happening."

"Sorry Danny, let us hope that when the swelling is gone you can walk," Jack said.

"Daniel you have to calm down, if you don't I have to give you a sedative. Your body can't handle the stress right now," Dr. Fraiser said.

Daniel had a hard time to calm down and Jack noticed, he got himself on Daniel bed an got Daniel carefully on his lap and held him and he made sure that he didn't get in the way of Daniel's injuries. Daniel cried on Jack's shoulder, but with Jacks help he calmed down and Janet didn't have to give him a sedative and it didn't take long before he fell asleep.

30 minutes later Sam came to be with Daniel, so that Jack could get something to eat. Jack was very tired and very worried about Daniel and what will happen to him if he won't be able to walk again, it's hard enough for him to accept that he is a child and now this. Jack wasn't really hungry but he did eat something, he was afraid that the Doc would find out if he didn't eat anything and then forbid him to be with Daniel. Jack didn't want to be to long away from Daniel.

Daniel slept for 2 hours and when he woke up Jack sat on the chair beside Daniel's hospital bed sleeping, Daniel didn't wake him he knew that Jack had been with him the hole time he was admitted to the hospital, so he needed the rest. Sometime later Jack woke up noticing Daniel watching him.

"Hi Danny why didn't you wake me. How are you?"

"I thought that you needed your rest, I know that you have been with me since I got here, thank you Jack. How am I? I don't know I just wish all of this is a nightmare including my downsizing"

"I know Danny I'm sorry I wish that too, but we have to face the facts, but let us think positively okay?"

"I will try Jack, but it's hard."

"I know kid."

"Jack, I know you weren't happy when you found out that I had runaway, but I needed to proof to you and myself that I can live by myself and Jack when I can walk again and I'm relished from the hospital I want to live in my apartment."

"Danny let us not talk about you running away and your living arrangement right now. Only what matters now is your recovery, but eventually we do have to talk about it, but that can wait okay?"

"But Jack!!!!!!!"

"No Danny not now!!!!"

Days went by and the swelling on Daniel's spinal cord was gone and the doctors was almost sure that his spinal cord wasn't damage.

"Daniel tell me if you feel anything when I prick your feet with the needle okay?"

"Yes Janet, I feel it on my left heal!!!" Daniel said, Dr. Fraiser tested other places on Daniel's feet and he felt it every time. She asked Daniel to try to move his toes and he could move them a little bit, Janet and Jack smiled, they where happy that he could feel it and move his feet a little, that meant that there was high hopes that he will be able to walk again.

"Janet does that mean I will be able to walk again?"

"Yes Daniel, it looks very promising, but you must be prepared that you will need physical therapy while you are here in the hospital and sometime after."

"That's okay when it helps me to walk again. I can't wait to get well again, so I can go back to my apartment, Jack I don't hope you have given up my old apartment."

"No Danny I haven't and all your things and books are still there, you weren't declared dead yet."

"That's good."

"Colonel can I talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Yes sure. Danny, I will be just outside for a minute and I will be back soon okay."

"I know it's about me you are going to talk about and I don't want you to talk about me behind my back. Janet I'm an adult, so I can handle what you are going to tell Jack about me."

"Sorry Daniel, but I want to talk to the colonel alone, try to rest you need it," Dr. Fraiser said while she left Daniels room with Jack.

"Colonel have you told Daniel that he can live by himself in his apartment after he has recovered from his accident? I don't think that is wise, sir."

"No of course not Doc. As long as he is a kid and that I'm his guardian I will not allow him to live alone. I don't know why he thinks that we have change our minds about his living arrangement, my guess is that he thinks that he has proven that he can live by himself after he has just lived by himself for 6 month now."

"Colonel you have to tell him that."

"And I will. A few days ago I told Danny that we have to talk about it, but not now. His recovery is more important right now and I will tell him when I think the time is right."

"Okay colonel when you think it's best"

Jack went back to Daniel and they played chess together. While they played chess together general Hammond came for a visit.

"How are you son?" general Hammond asked Daniel.

"Hi George I'm fine. I will be able to walk again isn't that great news?"

"Yes it is son and I'm very happy to hear that."

"But I have to have physical therapy though, but that's okay."

"Colonel if you need to go out for a while I will be happy to keep Daniel company if that is okay with you Daniel."

"Of course George I like your company."

"Thanks general I will go take a walk for a few minutes and I will be back soon Daniel."

"That's okay colonel take all the time you need."

"Yeah Jack, take all the time you need I will be okay," Daniel said.

General Hammond and Daniel talked and laughed together, general Hammond was very glad that the adults of sg-1 had found Daniel, but wished that the accident never happened. He wanted to ask Daniel how he had managed to hide from them for 6 month, but Jack had told him that he wanted be the one to talk to him about that and give him a reprimand.

An hour later Jack came back and Hammond had to go back to the SGC. Later Teal'c and Sam came for a visit, they enjoyed being together again, they talked as they never had been separated.

An police officer came, to talk to Daniel about the man that tried to insult him.

"Hi Danny my name is Ben Stevens I'm here to talk to you about what happened just before your accident, do you think you are up to it?"

"Yes sure officer, I want that creepy man that tried to insult me, behind bares so that he never will hurt a child ever again."

"You are a very brave young man."

"Yes he is," Jack said.

Daniel told the officer about the incident.

"Thank you kid."

"Do I have to testify in court?"

"No I will get someone here to document your statement, so you don't have to face that man again."

"Thank you officer," Jack and Daniel said in unison.

Days went by and Daniel could move his legs more and more. His physical therapy had started few days ago and Jack was there to support him the hole way, Daniel was very happy that Jack was with him, because his therapy was very hard and he needed someone to cheer him up.

"Well Daniel…. now I think it's time for us to have a talk," Jack said.

"Okay Jack what do you want to talk about, we talk every day."

"Talk about you hiding from us for 6 month and by the way how did you manage that?"

"Well Jack….. you got to promise me that you won't be angry when I tell you, promise!!!"

"I can't promise you that."

"Then I won't tell you."

"Okay Daniel I promise."

"I had some help, first by someone I didn't know and later I got help from someone you and I know."

"What!!! Someone that I know helped you!!! Tell me WHO Daniel!!!!"

"Only when you promise not to get mad at him."

"DANIEL!!!!!"

"Promise me."

"Okay Daniel I promise."

"You helped me Jack."

"What??? I didn't help you, I would have remembered that."

"No not your adult you, it was your mini you, your clone I mean."

"What!!! My clone helped you and he didn't tell us where you where. I will have to talk to the couple that he is living with and tell them to ground him for a month!!!!"

"Jack you promised not to get mad at him and you can't ground him, he is an adult in a child's body."

"I lied and oh I so can and will Daniel!!!!! and YOU will be grounded for 2 month when your are relished from the hospital and when we get home to my place."

"No Jack you can't!!! You are not my father!!!! And I'm still not going home with you. I'm going home to my place and live by myself and I manage to live by myself for 6 month without any problems!!!"

"You are right I'm not your father, but I'm your legal guardian and about no problems what about that b# that insulted you, if we haven't been there in time who knows what would have happened to you and he could even have killed you, so no way I'm letting you live by yourself anytime soon and don't even try to runaway again, I promise you that we will find you sooner this time and we will make sure that you won't get help from my clone again and mug my word I will swat your butt when I find you!!!!! And the only reason that I won't swat your butt this time is because you have been trough enough with your accident."

Daniel was very angry at Jack how could he still treat him like a child.

"I hate you Jack, I hate YOU!!!!!" Daniel said while he turned around on his side with his back to Jack.

"I love you to Danny, I love you to."

Hours went by and Daniel didn't want to talk to anyone. Daniel was asleep when Teal'c came for a visit, so that Jack could get a break.

"Good Teal'c that you are here, I have to leave this hospital for awhile I have to talk to a certain someone and give him a piece of my mind."

"That certain someone is it that man that insulted DanielJackson?"

"No Teal'c oh but I would love to get my hands on him and give him more then that, so that he even don't want and are scared to even think about a child, but it's someone else I need to talk to right now and I promise you I won't be easy on him either. I will tell you about it after I have talked to him. Teal'c I just want to warn you that Daniel isn't in a good mood, because I have told him that he still isn't allowed to live by himself and if he tries to runaway again that it will have consequences, when we find him again, so when he wakes up you know why he is grumpy."

"Thank you for warning me, then I better kel'no'reem as long he is asleep."

"You don't have a symbiot anymore, so why the kel'no thingy."

"So that I have strength to handle DanielJacksons ramblings."

"Oh good idea. I have to go now, see you in awhile."

At mini Jack's High School, Jack went to the principle and told him that he had to talk to his nephew and that it was important. The principle followed Jack to his "nephew", he was in the middle of his English lesson.

Mini Jack noticed that big Jack was very angry. Oh no I'm in big trouble, it looks like they have found Daniel and that I have helped him, he thought.

Big Jack didn't say a word when they walked out to the yard. When they where at the yard there was deep silence for awhile, silence before the thunder.

"How could you help Danny, with his crazy idea of living on his own!!!!!! And don't ever try to help him with that again. I'm really tempted to swat your butt, but that would be very weird considering that you are my clone, so your are lucky that I'm not giving you one now!!!! You should have told us where he was!!!!!" Jack said in a very angry tone.

"At first I wanted to tell you where he was, but then I thought about it, I know how he feels, I have been through the same. Like him I'm also trapped in a child's body."

"Yes but it's not quit the same, because your body is 15 and not 5 like Daniel, he is to young to live on his own and you should have known better!!!!!"

"His body is 5 but not his behaviour."

"The doctors and I think that it is best for him to face the fact that he is a child now and that he have to behave like one and you are not helping. Was it you, that gave him the idea of his disguise?"

"No, he contacted me, he wanted to meet me and he told me that he needed my help. His voice sounded funny I thought that he had a cold. When I met him, I didn't at first believe that it was him, but when he told me things only he knows I believed him and he told me what had happened to him. I asked him, who gave him the idea of his disguise and he told me that it was his own idea. I told him that it maybe was best that he go back to the SGC, because of the young age of his body and Daniel wasn't happy to hear that and he told me that he was disappointed of me, because he thought that I would be on his side, because that I'm also trapped in a child's body with adult memories like him. I told him that it was different because I'm in a 15 year old and not 5 like him, so we talked back and fourth and after a long argument he convinced me to help him."

"Are you really sure that you are my clone, I'm beginning to doubt it, no way that I ever would have let Danny convince me to help him, a 5 year old for crying out loud!!!!!"

"Oh I'm sure of it, I'm your clone and if you have been the clone that have been through what I have been, then you would have helped him too."

"No never, no way!!!!"

"Okay what ever you say. I have to go back to my class."

"Just wait a minute, tell me what did you help him with."

"Well I have your memories of your black ops time so I gave him some advice and teach him some things……."

"What!!!!! Did I hear you right that you used my black ops memories to help him….. are YOU crazy teaching a 5 year old black ops….."

"As matter of fact he isn't really a normal 5 year old. He is 35, mentally anyway."

"I can hear we are getting no where, but I'm warning you if you ever try to help him like that again you will be very sorry!!!! What else did you help him with?"

"Helped him to get to his money with out you being able to trace him and you to withhold his money from him and I helped him buy stuff that he wasn't able to do because of his age."

"Don't tell me that you bought beer for him, no wait…. You are 15, so you are also not allowed to buy alcohol."

"No not alcohol, but coffee and I sometimes went to the mall with him and helped him buy clothes and I was pretending to be his older brother, when people asked about us and I told them that I promised my parents to take care of him on till they came back from work, they told Daniel that he was lucky to have an older brother who wants to babysat him instead of playing with his friends."

"So you were spending many times with Daniel while we were worrying sick about his well being at the SGC. Well I think I have to talk to the couple you live with again and tell them to ground you for 3 months instead of 1!!!!!!"

"What!!! They can't ground me and how do you dare to talk to them about me!!!"

"You are wrong and I can I'm your "uncle" remember. End of discussion, go back to your class."

"Now I know how Daniel feels. How is Daniel?"

"He is in the hospital we almost lost him again."

"What!!! What happened to him this time?"

Jack told him that a man tried to molest him, but that they luckily came there in time and rescued him and that not long after, he found out that he was Daniel in disguise as Garrett Michaels and that he got out of his grip and got run over by a car and that he almost got paralysed from the waist down.

"As soon I'm finished from school for today, I will come visit him."

"No you are not!!!!! and besides you are grounded remember."

"No not what I know of, they haven't told me that and you are not my father or my guardian, so you can't keep me from visiting him."

"You are right I'm not your guardian, but I'm Danny's guardian, so I will forbid Danny to see you."

"Please let me visit him just this one time, so I can see for myself that he is okay."

"Okay only this one time, but then you are not allowed to visit him again at least for 3 month and after that you are only allowed to visit him when he is with Teal'c, Sam or me, UNDERSTOOD!!!!"

"Yes and thanks. Tell him I will be there about 1500 hours."

"I will do that, now go back to your class."

Jack went back to Daniel. Teal'c told him that he woke up 20 minutes ago and that he hasn't said anything only starring at the thin air and that he had tried to make a conversation with Daniel, but he didn't answer.

"Hi Danny talk to us," Jack said.

"Go away Jack."

"No can do Danny, you are stuck with me," Jack said, when a nurse came in with a tray of food for Daniel.

"Here you go sweetheart, have a nice meal," the nurse said to Daniel.

"Please take it back with you. I'm not hungry and I'm not eating anything anytime soon!!!"

"Daniel you have to eat, so that you can get your strength back," Jack said, he gave a sign to the nurse to let the tray be in the room and let him handle Daniel, so she left the room.

"No I want to die. I don't won't to live like this anymore. Just leave me alone please!!!"

"Sorry we can not," Jack and Teal'c said in unison.

Jack and Teal'c tried to force feed him, but with no luck. Dr. Fraiser came in.

"I hear from a nurse that there is a patient in here that is in hunger strike. She must be wrong, my favourite patient wouldn't do that right Daniel or am I wrong? Oh no! I can see that you haven't touched your meal and I was hoping that I was right."

"Please just let me die!!!!"

"I'm a doctor and I made an oath to safe people and not help them to die. So please Daniel eat your meal!!!"

"Nooooo!!!!"

She also tried to force feed him but with no luck.

"Daniel if you don't eat soon, then I will be forced to put a feeding tube in you and I can tell you that it isn't pleasant to get a feeding tube down your nasal, so eat."

Daniel still didn't touch his food or his drink.

"Danny you heard what the Doc said, so please eat. I almost forgot, mini me said hello and he wants me to tell you that he will be here at 1500 hours today for a visit…… Daniel please eat, you don't have to talk to me, but at least eat something."

Daniel just stared at the sealing and didn't move an inch and kept silence.

Mini Jack came as promised and he was the only one Daniel wanted to talk to, he tried to get Daniel to eat, but he hadn't any luck either. Daniel wanted to ask him to help him out of the hospital, but big Jack, not trusting them, made sure that they weren't alone together for one second.

The next day Daniel still didn't want to eat anything and he was none cooperative with his physical therapy. A child psychiatrist tried to talk to him, but he couldn't get through to him.

Days went by and Daniel was still none cooperative and didn't say a word. Jack didn't leave his side, he was very worried about him and had a hard time seeing him like this. Dr. Fraiser came in Daniel's room with 2 orderlies and 2 nurses with a tray of supplies.

"Colonel I have to ask you to leave the room for awhile."

"Danny I will be back as soon I'm allowed to okay" Jack said, but Daniel didn't respond and Jack left the room.

"Sorry Daniel, but I have to put a feeding tube in you, you need nutrition to recover, weather you like it or not."

While Dr. Fraiser got the feeding tube in Daniel the 2 nurses assisted her and orderlies restraint the struggling child and after Dr. Faiser made sure that the tube was in the child's stomach and not in his lungs they forced fed him. After they were finished one of the nurses called for the colonel.

"Colonel stay with Daniel and don't let him out of your sight and make sure he doesn't pull the feeding tube out. I'm not eager to put a 5 year old in restraints, if there are any problems just press the call button"

Daniel tried a few times to pull the tube out but Jack stopped him in time.

"Daniel you have to stop that, do you want the Doc to restrain you, I promise you that it will happen if you don't stop that."

Daniel didn't say a word, but he didn't try to pull the tube out again. Jack had enough, he couldn't stand to see Daniel like this anymore and he was glad when Teal'c and Sam came.

"I'm glad you two are here, I have to arrange a meeting with the Doc and the general, it can't go on like this."

"You are right, sir. Janet told us that she had to force a feeding tube in him and force feed him," Sam said.

"We will make sure DanielJackson doesn't pull his feeding tube out O'Neill."

"Thank you Teal'c"

At the meeting with general Hammond and Dr. Fraiser, Jack told them that it can't go on like this with Daniel and that something has to be done.

"You are right colonel it can't go on like this and I have talked to Daniel's psychiatrist and he says that if Daniel doesn't come out of his catatonic state soon, he has to be committed to mantel health," Dr. Fraisr said.

"Doc not again!!! Do you really want to do this to Daniel again, don't you remember the last time we wrongly lucked him up!!!!"

"Yes I remember and I regret it very much, that we misdiagnosed him, but not this time, no alien technology is making him catatonic."

"You are wrong, in away it is and it is the alien thingy that de age him somehow, that is the cause of his situation and that we don't treat him as an adult as he wants us to," Jack said.

"I'm sorry colonel but Daniel needs professional help."

"Doc I had a hard time to see the adult Daniel in a padded cell and I don't attend to see the 5 year old Daniel in a padded cell. We can't do this to him it will remind him to much of what happened the last time and I'm afraid that he won't survive it this time," Jack said.

"Colonel do you have a better solution, but don't say that we have to allow him to live by himself. That I won't approve," general Hammond said.

"No of course not general. What about a compromise."

"And what is the compromise colonel?" general Hammond asked.

"To tell Daniel that we will treat him as an adult when he behaves like one, but when he behaves like a child then we will treat him as one and allow him to visit his apartment for an hour 2-3 times a week without supervision, when some of us have time to drive him there, but he has to promise to call us for help, when he needs it and let him work for few hours a day."

"Do you really think that it is wise colonel to let him alone for an hour in his apartment?" general Hammond asked him.

"No not really, but I have an old friend who needs an apartment and there is one empty and it's just on the other side of Daniel's, he owes me a big favour, so I will ask him to move there and keep an eye on him."

"Don't you think that he will wonder why you will let a 5 year old alone in an apartment?"

"We can trust him with the truth about Daniel, sir."

"Okay colonel if you trust him, then we will get him the clearance," general Hammond said.

"Okay colonel let's try the compromise, but when I can see that it isn't good for him, then we have to try something else," Dr. Fraiser said.

Jack was pleased that the meeting went as he wanted to. He went back to the hospital and Daniel's mood hadn't changed.

"Daniel I talked to Dr. Fraiser and general Hammond about a compromise……" Jack told Daniel what they agreed of.

"Jack are you telling me the truth or are you just saying it to get me to eat again?"

"So Danny you can talk, I was afraid that you had forgotten how to. No Daniel I'm not lying, it's the truth and nothing but the truth, so help me God."

"Thanks Jack."

"Good then it's settled, what about getting something to eat, so you can get rid of your feeding tube."

"K.."

"Oh Danny I'm so glad to hear you say that," Jack said. Sam went out of Daniels room to tell the nurse that Daniel is ready to eat on his own.

Daniel finally started to eat again, before Janet took the tube out Daniel had to promise her that he would keep eating on his own and he did, he was happy to get rid of it.

Daniel started his physical therapy again, he also started to talk to everyone again accept for the child psychiatrist, he didn't want any help from him.

"Jack you have to know that I won't behave like a child, so remember what you promised me, to treat me as an adult."

"Danny it's okay when you have a need to behave as a kid and if you need a hug or sit on my lap, so please Danny promise me that you will come to me, when you need it and it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Okay Jack……. Jack!!!"

"Yes Danny?"

"The world seems bigger now after I'm shrunk, it is kinda scary….."

"Do you need a hug now?"

"Yes…."

"C'mere," Daniel went over to Jacks lap.

"Please Jack don't tell anyone that I sometimes need this. I don't want them to think that I'm a baby. It's our secret okay?"

"Okay Danny, our secret, but no one will think that you are a baby, a child yes, but not a baby."

It took only few minutes and Daniel fell asleep in Jack's arms, Sam and Teal'c came in and saw Daniel sleeping in Jack's lap and they where happy to see them together like this, Jack gave them a sign not to comment on it and that Daniel and him needed to be alone, so they went outside again and waited to go back until Daniel woke up. Jack was very happy that Daniel finally opened up to him and admitting that he was scared and that he needed a hug.

A week passed and Daniel had a extensive physical therapy that week, Jack took Daniel outside for some fresh air every day, he wanted Daniel to use the swing, but he didn't want to.

"Danny instead of seeing the swing as playing you can see it as physical therapy."

"No Jack I don't want to and I have had enough of physical therapy for today. I just want to sit here and talk to you and enjoy the fresh air."

When Jack and Daniel was back in Daniel's room Dr. Fraiser came.

"Daniel you are really doing good, so good that you will be transferred to the paediatric wing tomorrow and in about a week you are aloud to go home with Jack, when he promise me that he will make sure that you get to your physical therapy."

Daniel's happy face turned sad, he was happy to hear that he soon can leave the hospital, but he didn't like that he will be transferred to the paediatric wing.

"Janet I want to be transferred to the SGC's infirmary instead of the paediatric wing, please Janet please….. I don't want to be in the paediatric wing I'm not a kid."

"I'm sorry Daniel we don't have any paediatrician at the SGC."

"Then please talk to general Hammond to get one, to work at the SGC while I'm downsized."

"Okay Daniel I will ask him."

"Thanks Janet."

General Hammond agreed to get a paediatrician at the SGC, so Daniel got transferred to the SGC's infirmary, every one from the SGC was glad to have Daniel back at the SGC many of them wanted to visit him, while he was hospitalised at the Air Force Academy hospital, but the only ones that was aloud to visit him was his team-mates and general Hammond, but they had send gifts and get well cards to him instead and Daniel was very happy that they thought about him and Daniel thought to himself, that he has to remember to thank them all.

Daniel was happy to be back at the SGC, he really mist this place (the SGC not the infirmary), but he wished that they had found out how to turn him back to an adult, while he was gone and that everything would turn back to normal, that he would become an adult again and go off world and do things he loves to do, without anyone parenting over him and telling him things that's to dangerous for him in his current age.

Daniel was very bored the first few days in the infirmary, he wanted his books and some of his translations, but Janet would have none of that, so he played games with his team-mates and talked. Jack felt sorry for Daniel, so he smuggled one of Daniel's favourite books and now Daniel was a happy Camper.

While Daniel was in the infirmary the rest of sg-1 team, Ferretti, Siler and Walter helped Jack to get his house ready for Daniel's homecoming.

Daniel has now been in the infirmary for a week and today he will be relished to Jack's care. Daniel was a little nervous of going home with Jack, afraid that Jack will act more like his father then his best friend.

"So Danny are you ready to go home?" Jack asked.

"Home…..?"

"Yes Danny home and your home is with me as long as you are downsized remember. It's not like it's the first time you are going to live with me."

"No but I was an adult then and was living at your place as your best friend, because I needed a place to stay while I found an apartment and not as your charge."

"True….let us try to work things out one thing at a time, okay."

"Okay."

"Then let's go home."

On the way home Daniel and Jack was wondering what tomorrow will bring.

TBC

This 2 chapters was first posted at little Danny group. I have spell checked it again, but I'm afraid that there still are grammar and spelling errors. I'm waiting for a beta on little Danny group, but it will take some time and I have decided to wait posting other chapters and stories till I have found a beta, I hope it won't take to long, so stay tuned.


End file.
